xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
World of Xesteria
This page serves as a hub for descriptions on all continents, kingdoms, and deities in Xesteria. =Continents= Kaspia 'Albion' Overview Ancestral Homeland of Humankind. Countless eons ago, it is said that the human race began in this kingdom before spreading to the western continent of Zeltennia and populating it. Until recently, Albion was a kingdom rooted in deep traditions and possessed a culture that was often looked down upon by the younger human kingdoms to the west due to Albion's reliance on slave trade in order to maintain its economy and way of life, as Albion was founded on the principal that not all humans are created equally and that lesser individuals must be put into slavery in order to protect them from the harms of the world while allowing them to utilize their skillsets in the most effective and efficient way possible. This in fact means that most slaves were simply put to work in the kingdom's various mines. Few endorsed the Albion slave trade except the kingdom of Kaspia, which plays a bigger part in the trade with every passing year. It wasn't until 274 AP that the Albion slave trade was eradicated, and Duke Fargo Albion VII assassinated. In modern times, Albion is relatively underpopulated and considered a weaker kingdom after an exodus of its populace headed west to Zeltennia long ago. For the most part, those who remained and were not enslaved were mostly military or nobility. As a result, Albion has a low percentage of commonfolk when compared to other kingdoms and many of its towns have been abandoned over the centuries. It is not uncommon to find a series of town ruins within Albion that can no longer be identified due to the names of many former towns simply being forgotten over time as they became historically irrelevant. Government The capital of Albion is Sardonis, a small city that rests near the outskirts of the Kaspian Desert. The Kingdom of Albion had always been ruled by the Albion family itself until recently. When Duke Fargo Albion VII was assassinated and the slave trade was dismantled in 274 AP, a tiefling known as Aysha Morose who was responsible for the plot assumed control of Albion. Aysha took on the title of Liberator rather than Empress or Queen. While the city of Sardonis has come under control of Aysha Morose and her people, the rest of Albion rebels against them and is led by General Torsten Dhumed who is based out of the southern town of Nazzamon. Religion Albion's religion distribution is as follows: Cities & Towns Nazzamon Northwatch Salabar Sardonis (Capital) Inspiration Strongly themed after colonnial era United States and WW1/WW2 era Germany. Slavery and internment camps are fair game in Albion, and there is a huge class and cultural divide in the kingdom where it is believed that the poor and less fortunate are considered to be inferior and lesser than those who are well off to such an extent that they have no rights and are essentially bred for slavery. Though Albion has a high number of people who support this way of life, there are also many who oppose it yet must go along with it and earn money through it simply because they cannot find an alternative way of life in their own kingdom. ---- 'Altamira' Overview Thought to be the land once graced by Ehlonna herself due to the presence of gargantuan Sun Trees that litter the forests of Altamira, the High Elves work tirelessly to nurture and preserve the beauty of their homeland. Altamira is heavily forested, with many of the woods being enchanted long ago through strong magic that prevents unwanted visitors from finding their way through the maze-like forests. Only those granted access by the High Elves themselves can pass through the forestsof Altamira without an escort. The High Elves are a cultured race and are known to be the world's most beautiful and graceful. This is reflected in the career path most High Elves tend to follow, with many choosing to be clerics, diplomats, druids, rangers, sorcerers, and keepers of the Sun Trees themselves. It is said that Elven archers are the most proficient in the world, with many being sought after to serve as bodyguards and mercenaries. In addition, High Elves are also deeply connected to the magic of the world, even gaining enhanced magic abilities with in proximity to a Sun Tree and gaining access to magical capabilities that normally require specialized training. Wood Elves also exist within Altamira, though in particularly low numbers in modern times due to mingling with the High Elves over a few thousand years. The few Wood Elves who remain are mostly Wood Elves in name alone, though a few pure Wood Elven villages remain in the depths of the Altamiran forests. The capital of Altamira is the wooded city of Dro'lashar, which is nestled deep within the center of the kingdom itself. Government Altamira is governed by the Emissary, also known as the King or Queen of the Forests. They are selected by the spirits of the Sun Trees, which are believe to be tied to Ehlonna herself. Below the Emissary is the High Delegation, a council of elves who govern the individual regions of Altamira and convene with one another to discuss important cultural and political events. Religion Altamira's religion distribution is as follows: Cities & Towns Ash'alon Dro'lashar (Capital) Moonfall Morrasera Tel'ashar Tel'mera Vel'ashar Inspiration They're stereotypical nature-loving elves. Figure it out. ---- 'Baldrheim' Overview The largest kingdom of Xesteria, Baldrheim encompasses almost fifty percent of the continent of Kaspia. The geography of the kingdom is mostly comprised of lush fields, rolling moors, rocky crags, and colossal mountains. Dwarves, the hardiest folk in all of Xesteria, toil away in their kingdom's vast mountains mining for various gems, metals, and minerals. The Baldrheim economy is considered the most stable in the world due to every kingdom's constant need for minerals that Baldrheim can produce in apparently unending quantities. The Great Baldr Mountains in the southeastern portion of the kingdom in particular is home to more precious metals than anywhere else in the world combined. As such, the Dwarven people have mining operations working tirelessly around the clock in the mountains. Due to the sheer size of Baldrheim, towns are fairly spread apart. While this can be upsetting for many who travel on foot, Dwarves are moderately unbothered by the distance between settlements due to the fact that they have adapted themselves to be able to travel great distances in short amounts of time. While Humans gravitate towards horse for travel, Dwarves almost exclusively ride griffons. Many Dwarven towns in Baldrheim are equipped with griffon stables where the highly intelligent creatures can be rented for use. With griffons being highly intelligent, they easily find their way back home after use. Baldrheim is also home to the giant griffon, a hearty beast that only the most patient of Dwarves can tame. Giant griffons can hold nearly ten individuals at once and are well suited for transporting several key individuals at once as a sort of airbourne ferry service. In addition to Dwarves inhabiting Baldrheim, the kingdom also has a large population of Gnomes due to the small folk also being native the kingdom's lands. Unlike the stern Dwarves, Gnomes are traditionally a fun loving people and are largely responsible for Baldrheim's cultural attractions and entertainment - except for the brewing of alcohol, which is a strictly Dwawrven trade. The capital of Baldrheim is Highperch, which rests in the kingdom's northern hills. It is also a popular tourist destination due to the supremely high griffon populationi n the area. Government Baldrheim is ruled by a King or Queen, who is selected by the kingdom's populace and serves until their passing. Baldrheim is the only kingdom in Xesteria that has any form of system that resembles modern day democracy. Religion Baldrheim's religion distribution is as follows: Cities & Towns Anvil Bastion Blackforge Frostfang Harbour Gryphon Peak Hammerhill Highperch (Capital) Ironwatch Kraigrock Rockfish Landing Slag Harbour Stonevault Stormport The Sea Watch Torchwall Inspiration Stereotypical dwarves. Blacksmithing, booze, jewels, and mining are the four things they're all about. ---- 'Kaspia' Overview Nestled in the middle of the continent of Kaspia is the kingdom of Kaspia itself. For thousands of years, Kaspia was simply considered nothing other than a harsh and inhospitable land that separated Baldrheim from Albion and Kurjaztar. It was not until the Humans of Albion and the Dwarves of Baldrheim grew tired of losing caravans in the desert expanse and vowed to do something about it. Establishing the Kingdom of Kaspia, the two races jointly populated the colossal desert with various towns and outposts to help adventurers and travelers find their way. Those who have chosen to call Kaspia their home are strong and hardy individuals, and are generally considered excellent mercenaries. Today, Kaspia exists as a kingdom in its own right, complete with a powerbase in the capital of Evermoon. Unlike the weaker kingdom of Albion, Kaspia has a potent military that trains rigorously in the harsh dunes of the desert. As a result, Kaspian soldiers are highly resilient warriors with supreme survivor instincts and unmatched tracking abilities. Kaspia also dabbles in the Albion slave trade. While they do not depend on it by any means, Kaspians do appreciate a good personal servant or whore. Slaves sent to Kaspia are generally considered to be moderately well looked after, but they are still classified as slaves and possess no rights. While the law is strictly enforced in Kaspia's towns, the desert is a region of absolute lawlessness. Raiders and sand pirates dwell the dunes and dispatch travelers with the utmost level of cruelty and torture. When combined with the fact that the desrt is home to countless terrifying creatures, it makes the kingdom a frighteningly dangerous place for visiting foreigners. Government Placeholder. Religion Kaspia's religion distribution is as follows: Cities & Towns Eusiris Evermoon (Capital) Port of Shangril Va'gheuro Wyrdune Inspiration Kaspia is an amalgamation of African, Arabian, Indian, and Middle Eastern cultures. The desert kingdom is essentially just a giant melting pot of these four major real world cultures. They are all very prideful people, and are sometimes looked at questionably by the kingdoms of Zeltennia simply because the cultures of Kaspia are rooted in many ancient traditions that can be viewed as archaic or cruel such as the Albion slave trade. Kaspia does have many elements of the modern day first world countries in that woman are often viewed as equal, and sometimes superior, to the men of the kingdom and there is great admiration and respect for women of the desert kingdom. Other than the very neutral perspective Jourdian, this differs from Albion and the Zeltennian kingdoms have not reached this point and still believe that Xesteria is, for lack of better phrasing, primarily a man's world. ---- 'Kurjaztar' Overview For generations, the great Dragonborn kingdom of Kurjaztar in Kaspia's southwestern jungles stood as the continent's hub of arts, culture, and military might. For an untold number of years, the Dragonborn provided Kaspia with beautiful cities of ivory and silver that were basked in deep draconic history. Amphitheatre and temples dotted the kingdom and served as a method to enlighten the masses about not only Dragonborn history, but the history of all draconic races. In addition, a strong military presence occupied the kingdom as the Dragonborn, naturally built for combat, served as the peacekeepers of the continent of Kaspia. The Dragonborn of Kurjaztar were also adept in the art of war for another reason. Nestled within the mountains of the kingdom existed the Orcs, scattered and existing as various bloodthirsty tribes seeking to conquer the kingdom of Kurjaztar. They very well came close long ago when the Orcish god Gruumsh waged war against the Dragonborn. When Gruumsh was sealed away, his tribes were driven into the mountains where they would remain. Gruumsh's essence was sealed away in the Draconic Orbs of Ancestry, which the Crown of Kurjaztar reached out to ancient group known as The Watchers to safeguard. In the year of 273, a lone Dragonborn was rescued off the coast of Avalon. Talking nonsense, his Dwarven rescuers could only discern that he was the last surviving member of a research team. The Dragonborn was ill when found and, before even returning to Kurjaztar, he was exhibiting severely troubling symptoms. After being returned to his homeland, his mysterious condition proved to be highly contagious among all species of draconic descent and the entirety of the kingdom contracted whatever plagued the infected individual. Within days, the entire kingdom of Kurjaztar had fallen with the mysterious condition taking the lives of every Dragonborn within the kingdom's borders. Now free for the taking, the Orcish tribes have begun descending from the mountains to investigate the fallen kingdom that is ripe for the taking. The former capital of the Dragonborn people is Drakenhold, which rests near the Kaspian Desert's southwestern edge. Government Placeholder. Religion Kurjaztar's religion distribution is as follows: Cities & Towns Blight Town Drakenhold (Capital) Ragged Rock Targorash Waterdeep Inspiration Think Kurast from Diablo II, but with dragonborn instead of humans and you have Kurjaztar. Zeltennia 'Alexandria' Overview Though the kingdom of Albion is largely considered the most disgraceful, Alexandria is not far behind. A kingdom of pacifists, Alexandrians will not involve themselves in the affairs of others no matter what, and will only take action if conflict comes to their doorstep. Though the kingdom chooses not to fight wars that it does not consider to be its own, Alexandria is quick to benefit economically from said conflicts. Due to the strategic location of Alexandria in Zeltennia's southeast, they are largely considered to be the portal to the east for Jourdain, Nordland, Sagebard, and Stromgarde. With the Merchant Isles right off of Alexandria's coast, dealings between the the surrounding kingdoms and the Merchant Isles themselves during times of war is a guarantee for Alexandria. As such, they stand to profit from war more than any other kingdom. This has caused the economy in Alexandria to soar, and for commonfolk to become nearly as prosperous as their noble counterparts. "Poverty" and "hamlet" are words that are unheard of in Alexandria, with even the poorest towns in the kingdom having enough wealth to rival the most prosperous towns of neighboring kingdoms. Due to the kingdom's wealth, Alexandrians value beauty over all else, and are highly materialistic and very vain. It is not uncommon to see even a common Alexandrian adorned in expensive jewelry and the finest silk on the market. Alexandrians are also very "showy" people, preferring to dress in bright blues, purples, oranges, and yellows. The capital of Alexandria is the aptly named city of Alexandria itself. It is considered to be the wealthiest city in the world, where prices for even basic services are so out of touch with the rest of the world that visitors cannot afford to stay in the city for indeterminate lengths of time. Government Placeholder. Religion Alexandria's religion distribution is as follows: Cities & Towns Alexandria City (Capital) Bishop Oaktown Queensport Raven Rock Inspiration The kingdom of Alexandria is combines the best, and worst, of the most wealth-obsessed cultures and societies of our past. The vast majority of Alexandrian society is idealistically like the rich Eastern European bureaucrats and nobles of the Renaissance era. Alexandrians demand ultimate comfort and settle for nothing less than the best. Their belief is that prosperous wealth is power rather than military might. ---- 'Artalia' Overview While dragons can be found across the globe, the kingdom of Artalia is ever proud of its self-proclaimed title of home of gold dragons. Artalia is the only land where one could successfully locate a gold dragon if they set out to do so. Because of this, gold dragons adorn Artalia's banners, flags, and tapestries. The gold dragon is, predictably, the official crest of the kingdom. Artalia is considered to be the most balanced of the Human kingdoms. Militaristic while not warlike, and neither wealthy like Alexandria or impoverished as Albion. Artalia is generally considered to be the most attractive of the Human kingdoms to reside in since it does not have a negative stigma attached to it like is the case with Albion, Alexandria, and Stromgarde. Artalians have one crucial flaw, and that is how they perceive themselves. Artalian nobles and soldiers largely consider Artalia and its people to be the "good guys" on the western continent of Zeltennia, resulting in the kingdom's people to have a slightly high opinion of themselves. As such, whenever there is a dispute between other kingdoms, Artalia is often attempting to get in the middle of it to act as a mediator or peacekeeper. While Artalia's intentions are undoubtedly good, many feel that the kingdom's inability to mind its own business can be irritating at times. Due to the reputation the kingdom has for attempting to preserve the peace, The Watchers call the kingdom home with their headquarters being in Artalia City. The Defenders of the Dawn also once called Artalia their home before establishing their own fortress on Winterstrand Isle. Despite the kingdom's apparent "good guy" attitude, there has been distrust and tension between Artalia and Stromgarde for centuries due to the latter's history of conquering other lands that it simply felt like taking. To this day, Artalia views Stromgarde as the "bully of Zeltennia" and keeps a watchful eye on their neighbor to the south. The capital city of Artalia is, predictably, Artalia City. It is the northernmost capital city in the world. Government Placeholder. Religion Artalia's religion distribution is as follows: Cities & Towns Artalia City (Capital) Autumnreach Deadwood Post Eastmarch Filmore Flintharbour Goldeskar Anchorage Lake Town North Harbour Stillwater Valourwind Inpiration A combination of Ancient Rome and the United States. Artalia is a glorious kingdom that believes that they are a mighty empire that stands for peace and justice. Artalia feels like they are untouchable, a belief that was only heightened after their victory over Vecna in 394 BP. ---- 'Baranos' Overview Less of a city and more of a temple nestled high atop the Baran Mountains, Baranos is the international headquarters of the Arcanists' Guild, the location of the world's most expansive libraries detailing all known Xesteria's known history, and is also considered the most magical location in the world. The temple of Baranos is protected by a magical barrier cast long ago that few can penetrate due to its origins being that of Old Magick, a form of forgotten magic that few (if any) even understand in this day and age. The only way to enter Baranos itself is via invitation from a member of the Arcanists' Guild within. Baranos is such a reclusive and secretive plact that it is considered a very humbling honour of the highest degree even for kingdom royalty to be invited. The population of Baranos is estimated to be no more than twenty, and it is said that the leaders of the Arcanists' Guild permit no more than three guests within the temple at any given time. Due to what the facility represents, many aspiring magicians dream of one day gaining entry to Baranos and studying there. Few, if any, ever succeed in realizing this dream. Government Placeholder. Religion Baranos does not follow any formally recognized religion. Cities & Towns There are no cities or towns in Baranos, as it is a solitary location. ---- 'Jourdain' Overview Resting on the shore of a sandy island off of Stromgarde's southwestern shore is the Independent City State of Jourdain. This island city is highly cultured and takes great pride in the honed art of bardic performances, fighting tournaments, and theatre. Jourdain also produces some of Xesteria's most revered wines. Immune to any attempt from Stromgarde to conquer it largely due to the fact that it exists on an offshore island, Jourdain has always enjoyed a good deal of privacy from the kingdoms of Zeltennia. Because of this, some organizations such as The Watchers were enticed to base themselves out of the city, finding that being free of the political drama of kingdoms to allow them more room to operate as they choose. Jourdain, while small, is also known for producing exemplary fighters. It is often considered a sign of good luck to be fighting alongside one from Jourdain as, historically, many of the world's finest swordsmen came from the city. Government Placeholder. Religion Jourdain's religion distribution is as follows: Cities & Towns There are no cities or towns in Jourdain, as it is a solitary location. Inspiration France. That's pretty much all there is to it. They love cheese, entertainment, sailing, and wine. Jourdainians are literally just French people in a fantasy world. ---- 'Nordland' Overview Nestled between the three kingdoms of Alexandria, Artalia, and Stromgarde is the proud kingdom of Nordland. The kingdom is home to a sizeable number of above average sized humans due to breeding with giants over time. In addition to giving birth to large humans, this also caused the creation of the nomadic Goliath people. Due to the small kingdoms' wealth of forests and mountains, Nordish folk are well attuned to traversing difficult terrain, and are considered expert hunters. Nordland itself is a small kingdom deeply rooted in traditions that encompass battle, courage, honour, loyalty, and valour. Nordish humans respect strength, but not when it is abused. They deeple believe that those gifted with natural strength should utilize it to protect their family, loved ones, and homeland. The Nordish humans reject the notion of fighting for a greater good, they merely believe that everyone should fight for what matters to them personally. The people of Nordland also rival the Dwarves when it comes to the forging of world class armors and weapons. Nordish weaponry is considered world class, and is often preferred over Dwarven weapons in the Zeltennian kingdoms. The kingdom of Nordland has a strategic location both from both economic and military standpoints due to being surrounded on three sides by the other Zeltennian kingdoms. Alexandria rests to the southeast, Artalia to the north, and Stromgarde to the southwest. Because of the closeness of the other kingdoms, Nordland has easy access to the entirety of Zeltennia. Many sailing vessels passing through Zeltennia must pass by Nordland as well due to the Inner Zeltennian Sea running along the kingdom's north, west, and south borders. This makes Nordland an attractive stopping point for many merchant vessels inbound to the other kingdoms, and the Trade Union itself has long since exploited this by placing their Zeltennian headquarters in Dragonridge, which has helped to bolster the Nordish economy further. The people of Nordland, being sturdier folk, enjoy life at sea and many make a living off of deep sea fishing. Other Nordish individuals who enjoy travel tend to spread outward across Zeltennia in search of mercenary work. It is often said that the most dependable mercenaries available are of Nordish descent. The capital city of Nordland is Dragonstone, nestled deep within the forests and mountains ofthe kingdom. Government Placeholder. Religion Nordland's religion distribution is as follows: Cities & Towns Alton Dragonridge (Capital) Edgeton Stollbrad Valla Inspiration Scandinavia and Siberia. The Nordish people have that Siberian aloofness and toughness, and idealistically function like Scandinavians (or ancient Vikings to be specific). They are also a heavy amalgamation of various fictional honourbound races such as Klingons from Star Trek, the Nords from The Elder Scrolls, and the Alliance faction from Warcraft. ---- 'Sagebard' Overview A city that rests on an island by itself, nestled between Stromgarde to the west and Alexandria to the east. Sagebard is a fully neutral city in between Alexandria and Stromgarde. It used to be a Lenadian town until Lenadia was taken over centuries ago. Stromgarde was unable to capture Sagebard due to it being off of the mainland and well fortified. After Asgardia, Sagebard was the second strongest Lenadian city in the kingdom. Due to its location, the city's allegiance is sought after by Alexandria, Stromgarde, as well as Lenadian nationalists. The people of Sagebard dismiss the other kingdoms and their affairs to an even greater extent than Jourdain. Baron Rikar Valorian and Baroness Devonna Valkorian, the current rulers of Sagebard, believe that the city would crumble under the weight of the political drama caused by the other kingdoms and that their very culture would be at risk if they ever pledged allegiance to any one kingdom. The native people of Sagebard are generally a little more pale than those in the nearby regions of Alexandria and Stromgarde. In addition, they would typically be taller and more slender. Because of this, Sagebard warriors train almost exclusively with bows, polearms, and scimitars since these weapons. The city of Sagebard has one of the world's most lucrative gold mines, which makes it a valued trading partner of various kingdoms. The Trade Union of the Merchant Isles also has a secondary headquarters in this city due to the presence of the mine. It extends deep underground as a result of being in use for centuries, with there even being rumours of passages even extending into the Underdark itself. Government Placeholder. Religion Ehlonna's religion distribution is as follows: Cities & Towns There are no cities or towns in Sagebard, as it is a solitary location. Inspiration Similar to Stromgarde with the medieval England vibe, though Sagebard has little to no interest at all in expansionism. For all intents and purposes, they are the Scotland of Xesteria. They exist beside their larger cousin (England/Stromgarde), but they are a patriotic people who are largely content with being left to their own devices. ---- 'Stromgarde' Overview Encompassing over half of the total area of Zeltennia is the kingdom of Stromgarde. Bathed in a history of bloodshed, the vast kingdom of Stromgarde became what it is today through centuries of violent conquering of other kingdoms and lands with the most notable example being Lenadia. The rest of the Zeltennian reluctantly bends to Stromgarde's wishes due to the kingdom's sheer size and might, but they hardly answer to Stromgarde. The other kingdoms on the continent, Artalia in particular, almost look upon Stromgarde with disgust at times due to the kingdom's history. Stromgarde has never been able to shed its image of being dangerous and warlike despite recent rulers of the Blackmont bloodline doing their best to promote a more serene image of the kingdom. When distrust and resentment of Stromgarde is brought up around its proud natives, they often take offense to it and often view it as a personal attack against them and their kingdom. Those of Lenadian heritage in particular are prone to voicing their feelings on this matter, which causes further frosty relations between them and the rest of Stromgarde. For many centuries, Stromgarde has been ruled by the Blackmont family. Originally from Ebonrock, they are now primarily based out of the capital city of Westmarch. Within the capital, relations between Humans and Tieflings is stressed at best, which can be attributed to the ancient King Adelbert Morose prayed to the Demon Kings of the Nine Hells for power in an attempt to end the Stromgarde civil war of several hundred years past. Though they have spread outward throughout the world, Tieflings are a product of Westmarch itself and have always been discriminated against to some degree. While Tieflings can live normal lives elsewhere in the kingdom, those who choose to remain in Westmarch are relegated to the poverty-striken district of Cress outside of the city's main walls where they are forbidden entry to the city proper without escort. Stromgarde's military, for many years, has been considered the strongest standing army in the world and has traditionally been led by the Morres family for hundreds of years. It is said that, in times of war, Stromgarde at its strongest would be capable of destroying Alexandria, Artalia, and Nordland combined. Government Placeholder. Religion Stromgarde's religion distribution is as follows: Cities & Towns Bayshire Crescent Inlet Davonport Ebonrock Elmshire Foglook Hearthmill Hillsdale Hornmill Lioncrest Masondale Meksicburg Murkbottom River's Edge Westmarch (Capital) Whitecrest Inspiration Stromgarde is based off of medieval England with a slight bit of Viking influence. They believe themselves to be the greatest kingdom in the world and have a history deeply rooted in colonization, conquering, and expansionism. Other Territories 'Avalon' Placeholder. ---- 'Merchant Isles' Overview Situated between the continents of Zeltennia in the west and Kaspia in the east are a series of islands that have long since been taken under the control of the International Trade Union, a federation of merchants who seek to regulate and streamline the economy to ensure accurate market prices and fair trade exists between the continents. The islands are also conveniently placed alongside major trading routes, which prompted the Trade Union to populate the islands slightly with their own towns free from any kingdom's control. The towns of Castora, Merchant's Bay, and Moss Port are managed solely by the Trade Union and have unregulated prices separate from the global economy. There is also said to be a black market within the Merchant Isles, but those of lawful dispositions are unlikely to know of its presence. Government Placeholder. Religion The Mechant Isles' religion distribution is as follows: Cities & Towns Castora Merchant's Bay Moss Port (Capital) ---- 'Muspelm' Overview To the north of Zeltennia is the arctic island of Muspelm. Long ago believed to be the home of the extinct Snow Elves, Muspelm's frigid expanse is dotted with ruins buried under ice and snow. The island's climate itself is harsh and unforgiving, but so too is the local wildlife. Remorhaz attacks are commonplace for those who wander too far inland, and roving bands of surprisingly dangerous arctic merrows roam the coastlines. In recent years, a push has been made to chart the frozen land of Muspelm, with the Haven Expedition venturing to the island and forming the coastal outposts of Gadrheim, Haven, and Winterport. Gadrheim rests along the northern coast and is managed by Dwarves, Haven exists on Muspelm's western island and is overseen by High Elves, and Winterport on the eastern coast is under Human control. The three races work together to explore and chart the island of Muspelm, hoping to one day discover more about the long extinct Snow Elves in the process. Government Placeholder. Religion Muspelm's religion distribution is as follows: Cities & Towns Gadrhelm Haven Winterport ---- 'Privateer's Isle' Placeholder. The Underdark Barakuir Mor'dremar Nor'ethril Oryndoll =Pantheon of Xesteria= In Xesteria, the principal gods of worship are Aureon, Chemosh, Ehlonna, Bahamut, and Talos. Their worship is widespread throughout the world, and is unrestricted by kingdom or race. The principal gods have their own churches, widespread religions, devoted to each of them. Many towns have cathedrals built in favour of the region's chosen deity. Other gods see some worship, but on a smaller scale. These are known as the lesser gods. This name can be misinterpretted, as the lesser gods are not any less potent in strength than the principal gods, only their worship is less widespread and thus considered lesser. Prime Deities Worshipped across the world of Xesteria, these gods are followed by the masses in all major kingdoms. Their reach is vast, and the leaders of the respective Churches being among the world's most influential figures. Aureon The Goddess of Fate, Justice, and Order. Aureon's avatar is often depicted as a female holy archangel with a shrouded face and a large tome containing the destiny and fate of all beings. Aureon does not enforce what is good or bad, but simply what is right and wrong. Because of this, those who fight in Aureon's name (often paladins) can come across as brash and zealous when championing their god's cause simply because the outcome they believe to be just and correct may not always seem so to others. Aureon deals in absolutes, meaning something either is or it is not. This gives her followers a unique perspective on life, and the Material Plane itself, as all things either fall under right or wrong in the eyes of Aureon and her Church. Champions of Aureon are rewarded by their goddess for swift action and doing what they believe to be true. Careful deliberation is often seem as a weakness, as having to overthink to reach a conclusion is seen as a weakness by Aureon. She believes that your heart should tell you what is correct without requiring even so much as a second thought. Aureon and Chemosh are often in direct opposition to one another, as Aureon'st ake on resurrection dictates that, if one who has been slain was a true champion of justice, they may be returned from the dead in order to further carry out Aureon's will. Though she is also the goddess of fate, this extends predominantly to those who follow her codes of justice and order. Those who are unlawful and sinful are exempt from her belief that resurrection is allowable and, if an evil or unlawful individual is killed, their death is declared fate due to it restoring a sense of justice and order to the realm. Following Aureon requires absolute adherence to a rigid code of beliefs that may require the follower to make sacrifices. It is said, however, that successfully following Aureon can bring the follower closer to their goddess and bestow blessings more often than any other god would dare consider. Many find reaching out to and speaking with Aureon to be easier than with other gods. Lawful paladins are Aureon's preferred servants, and it is said that they are able to commune with her at will if they have been deemed one of her champions. Bahamut The God of Balance and Spirit. Bahamut is said to be a dragon of unfathomable size that ascended to godhood eons ago. Bahamut's doctrine is simple, and it merely dictates that there must always be balance. Where there is good, there must be evil. Where there is life, there must be death. Where there is order, there must be chaos. According to Bahamut's will, one force cannot exist without its opposite and a balance must be maintained lest the various planes of existence be thrown into permanent disarray. The champions of Bahamut fight to enforce this balance in the name of good while acknowledging that the scope of Bahamut's very mantra exceeds a level of thought that their minds can even comprehend. While the strength of most gods rely on how widely they are followed and worshipped, Bahamut is exempt from this as his worshippers balance out his non-believers. While other gods do gain their power through worship, Bahamut strictly garners it through the balance of the planes itself. Entities that seek wanton chaos and destruction are deemed enemies of Bahamut, and the great dragon's followers will ruthlessly hunt down any who seeks to commit genocide. On the flipside, individuals who seek to destroy all evil from existence are also dealt with since they too are viewed as interfering with the natural balance of all realities. Because of his staunch stance on demanding balance be maintained, Bahamut's crusaders are often the first to rise up against evil in the Material Plane. Great demons, tyrannical kings, and undead armies are frequently assaulted with the divine wrath of Bahamut's clerics and paladins. Individuals who also follow Bahamut but do not associate themselves with his Church are also strongly compelled to fight to maintain balance as well, with many of his non-divine followers being law officials, elderly sages, and ruling lords and ladies. Followers of Bahamut are largely alienated from the other Churchs. Aureon's need to dole out justice, Ehlonna's unwavering positivity, and the war-like tendencies of Talos all contradict what Bahamut seeks to accomplish. Only Chemosh and his followers do little to interfere with Bahamut's code. As well, even though three of the major gods interfere with Bahamut's mission to maintain balance, Bahamut himself respects the gods and believes that the conflicting beliefs of the other gods ultimately work in favour of balance even if it does not seem to be immediately so. Chemosh The God of Death and Winter. Depicted a faceless, malnourished man with several arms and is shrouded in darkness. Often misunderstood by those outside of his faith due to the Church of Chemosh's more dark and drab outwardly appearance compared to other the other Churchs, Chemosh and his supporters do not revel in necromancy or undeath, or is Chemosh an "evil god" as the uneducated may believe. Chemosh polices the line between life and death, and it is his duty to ensure that those who pass away who do not avert the natural order of things by cheating death using unnatural means. Immortality through dark magic, necromancy, and resurrections driven solely by selfishness are seen as perversions. Those who defy death in such a manner as viewed as heretics who must be dealt with. Chemosh's followers are in direct opposition to necromancers and fiends alike, perhaps to a greater extent than the followers of any other god, as necromancers and fiends are both subject to defiling the natural cycle of death. Necromancers, fiends and undead alike are all often hunted and destroyed by Chemosh's champions. Those who protect the natural cycle of life are justly rewarded by Chemosh for their good deeds. One of the most abused practices that Chemosh frowns upon is resurrection. While the god deems it acceptable in rare instances for true heroes to be returned to life immediately after death if destiny commands it, widespread abuse of resurrections does not sit well with Chemosh or his Church. Only a small minority of resurrections are cast for the intended reasons, and a great deal are done so out of pure selfishness. Resurrections that involve the deceased being brought back just because their family or friends don't want to lose them is considered selfish and immoral, and that it is in direct conflict with the natural cycle of life and death. When it is one's time to die, their spirit is expected to cross over uninterrupted. When the followers of Aureon, Ehlonna, or Bahamut selfishly abuse the ability to resurrect, it not only disturbs the Church of Chemosh, but it interferes with Chemosh's very duties as the Patron of Death who guides spirits to the beyond. The longest season of the year, the Season of Chemosh, is named after this god and is the coldest calendar season. It was named after Chemosh due to his affiliation with death and finality. Ehlonna The Goddess of Life, Love, and Nature. Most commonly followed by the High Elves of Altamira, Ehlonna represents all that is truly good in the world. Her light in intended to shine hope and kindness on all, and it is the belief of her followers that even the most despicable and vile individuals are capable of profound good. She is also considered to be one with the world and the goddess who nurtures all life on the Material Plane of existence. The deep faith in Ehlonna exhibited by the High Elves is demonstrated by their worship of Sun Trees, colossal trees in the deep forests of Altamira that ascend higher than all other trees in the world and are deeply magical in nature. Long ago, the High Elves located all of these Sun Trees and constructed their towns and cities to encompass them. Ehlonna's doctine dictates that their is good in everyone, that mercy is always favourable over justice, and that peace and prosperity must be practiced by all by exhibiting love and kindess to all that you meet - including your mortal enemies. Some clerics and paladins of non-Elven descent choose to follow Ehlonna due to the fact that she stands for the greater good and is considered the most transparent of all gods in that it is unmistakable that she is on the side of good and that the actions of the goddess literally cannot be construed as bad, evil, or unjust. This can cause some conflict for clerics and paladins since they do not follow her her for her rigid "there is good in everyone" mantra which can, coincidentally, be in direct opposition to the duties of these holy warriors due to Ehlonna's will dictating a strong disapproval towards any form of conflict or violence. Because of this, and even though they are typically kind souls, holy fighters who champion Ehlonna's causes are often viewed as misguided by champions of other gods (namely Aureon and Bahamut). Ehlonna's supporters typical struggle with acceptance more those than any other god due to the almost naive nature of many of her supporters in their belief that Ehlonna wishes for them to always believe that all beings have profound good in them, that violence must never be resorted to unless there is absolutely no other solution, and that love and kindness will always triumph. The Church of Aureon in particular, also noted for being followers of a "good" goddess, are often at odds with Ehlonna's champions due to their more reserved nature and unwillingness to take physical action when the situation demands it. Still, Ehlonna's supporters remain steadfast that their goddess represents absolute peace and purity, and that enacting her will is the key to worldwide prosperity and tranquility. While others take the Church of Ehlonna less seriously than the other four, Ehlonna's supporters take the negative views of others and wear it as armor, which only strengthens their resolve and belief in their goddess. Ehlonna is said to be the most difficult of the gods to commune with. Many clerics cite being unable to reach her at all during the worst of times, and speaking at her without receiving a response at the best of times. Ehlonna is largely considered to be a mute goddess living in a domain without sound, and she instead opts to let her body and facial expressions do her talking. Talos The God of Storms and War. Commonly believed to be a hulking Storm Giant that ascended to godhood ages ago, Talos not only controls the elements and the weather of the Material Plane, but he is the patron saint of combat and war. This does not mean that he openly endorses warfare between kingdoms, but rather that he supports gladiatorial sports and battle. Talos is worshipped heavily in Baldrheim by the Dwarves, but his reach is less evident everywhere else in the Material Plane. Outside of the Warrior's League arranging their colosseum battles in the name of Talos, worship of him is almost exclusive to Dwarves due to his ideals resonating with their culture so strongly. With Dwarves adoring arranged combat, smithing, and hardy weather; it was only natural that their kind would gravitate towards Talos over all other gods. As the patron saint of the elements, it is up to Talos to ensure that seafaring individuals who follow him are given clear paths when venturing through snowy lands or sailing the seas. It is not unheard of for blizzards and severe windstorms to disappear upon request of those who pledge their lives to Talos. Cases of storms even working with Talos' followers to overcome adversity have been documented, such as lightning storms and powerful waves fighting back gargantuan sea creatures attacking ships belonging to Talos' followers. It is said that Talos greatly enjoys subjects who demonstrate ferocity and a passion for combat, but only when it is done so appropriately. Strong warriors who overcome other challengers in sport are loved by Talos while those who carry out reckless violence are not and are, in fact, likely to attract the god's wraith in the form of lightning, tornadoes, and tidal waves. It is said that those who seek to cause bloodshed and destruction for the sake of it are deemed enemies of Talos, even if they were once his champions, and the god will chase them to the edges of reality in an attempt to take their life. Talos likes battle and combat, but only when it is done so honourably and for the right reasons (fighting for sport, sparring, defending your kingdom in wars, and so forth). Other Deities While their influence is far less widespread, these gods still see worship among various groups and races. Gruumsh Worship of Gruumsh is limited to the Orcs of Kurjaztar. Gruumsh is depicted as a hulking humanoid standing nearly twenty feet in height, sometimes cycloptic. When Gruumsh used to walk the Material Plane of Xesteria over one thousand years ago, it is said that his own might was immeasurable on its own, but his very presence empowered the Orcs with inhuman strength. The Orcs viewed Gruumsh as their Patron Saint of War and, when he used to walk the world, his presence would inspire the Orcs to wage war against those who they shared their lands with - who just happened to be the Dragonborn. When Gruumsh and the Orcs looked set to destroy the very kingdom of Kurjaztar during a war between the Dragonborn and the Orcs, the Orcish god was defeated and sealed away. This act caused the Orcs to lose much of their strength and were successfully driven back into the mountains of Kurjaztar where they exist today. Gruumsh's essence is sealed away within the five Draconic Orbs of Ancestry. To many in modern times, the purpose of the orbs are not known and they are simply believed to be national treasures of the Dragonborn people. In reality, they hold the essence of the apparently unkillable Gruumsh. Should the orbs ever come together, Gruumsh could be released back int othe world. Lolth Lolth is the chief deity among the Drow Elves of the Underdark. She drove the drow into heavy infighting under the pretense of culling the weak, while her real goals were to hold absolute control over the dark elves, prevent the rise of alternative faiths or ideas, and avoid complacency (even though she found amusement in the strife that plagued her followers' communities). However, in the long run her influence proved to be an obstacle to the growth and success of the drow, preventing them from unifying against common enemies or for a common cause. Lolth’s clerics are almost exclusively female (although there have been a few recorded instances of male priests). The clerics of Lolth represent the rulers of most Lolthite communities, and strictly follow the Spider Queen's will, forcing the Drow Elves into extreme subservience to their deity, and into the constant state of conflict that dominate their lives. Each priestess strives for the favor of the Spider Queen and is ready to do anything in order to gain status in her goddess' eyes. Their vestments are normally adorned with spider motifs. Lolth's rituals required them to wear darker clothes or no clothing at all. Her clergy sacrifice the living and treasure for her glory. In the last millennium, the ruling Zaurahel lineage has downplayed the importance of Lolth, instead convincing the Drow Elven empire that their strength comes from their own personal hatred of the surface dwellers. Though the Church of Lolth is less important than it used to be, it is still a significant aspect of Drow culture. Malar Malar is the lesser deity of the hunt, evil lycanthropes, bestial savagery and bloodlust. His dogma concerns savage hunts, the spreading of the curse of lycanthropy, and general contempt for civilization. Malarites believed that it was an honor to Malar to make one's killing bloody and long. His followers sometimes formed in bands, called "Hunts". While forbidden to slay the young or the pregnant, Hunts typically followed his dogma and evoked wanton slaughter in Malar's name. Malarites were generally frowned upon by civilization, as they tended to wreak havoc in their wake. The High Hunt ritual was a vicious hunt in which a captured humanoid was released, and for the next day and night attempted to escape the prowling worshipers of the Beastlord. If they managed to survive, they won their freedom as well as, perhaps, other things. The Night of the Hunt holiday made Malar's worship more tolerable in certain areas. During the harsh winters in the northern parts of Artalia, followers chose a village in the wilderness, providing food for the people, with one or two Malarites pledging themselves to keeping the village fed through the snows. Pelor He is known as the Shining One, and the Sun Father. He is known as the creator of much that is good. His holy symbol is a face in a sun. Pelorians believe that the life-giving sun is the best cure for all of Oerth's ills. Justice and freedom are brought about through charity, modesty, and perseverance. Pelor's priests teach that the truly strong don't need to prove their power. Pelorians strive to perform so many good acts that evil has no room in which to exist, though they will fight if necessary. Pelor strength is a spiritual strength, opposed to physical strength like Kord. His strength is the power of will and hope, the need to face evil in the face of insurmountable odds. Pelor is wrathful against the forces of evil, corruption, and darkness, and is especially opposed to the undead. However, Pelor urges his followers to remember that excessive attention to things of evil can blind one to the truly important things: compassion and goodness. Pelor, despite his power and what he represents, is not a popular deity on the Material Plane of Xesteria due to his mantra overlapping with those of Ehlonna and Bahamut. He is particularly revered in Hestavar, a magical city that exists in an alternate plane and is largely considered inaccessible to most mortals. In addition to being worshipped in Hestavar, Pelor himself also inhabits the city and serves as its benevolent and eternal guardian. It is rumured that Pelor and Ehlonna, when they were but demi-gods an endless time ago, were romantically involved. Ehlonna still visits Pelor on rare occasions, which is one of the only instances of when Pelor cannot be approached or met with. Ragarra Ragarra represents the jungle and its violent nature. She desires to destroy any civilization that wanted to tame the wilderness around it and is therefore considered a savage goddess, i.e., a deity opposed to the culture of enlightenment of the civilized kingdoms. Ragarra's symbols includes a cyclone, a green three-fingered claw and a baby crocodile biting its own tail. She is usually depicted as a sickly looking green Elven woman and, to a lesser extent, a crocodile-headed female with the wings of a bat. Her mate was Shajar, a forgotten lesser god in charge of protecting the deserts of Kaspia. Her cult was driven underground long ago because of its anarchical nature, with worship today mostly continuing among the more nomadic humanoid races such as Bugbears, Bullywugs, Goblins, Kobolds, and limited Gnoll tribes. Vecna Vecna was described as a powerful wizard from Albion who became a lich. He was eventually destroyed over one thousand years ago, and his left hand and left eye were the only parts of his body to survive. Vecna became a lich before even ascending to the level of demi-god, requiring some of Xesteria's best resources to defeat him and banish him before he could attain godhood. In 763 BP, his cult helped set events in motion that would have granted him the power of a greater god, but the plan was ultimately foiled. After these events, Vecna ended up imprisoned in the demiplane of Nowhere, but broke free again later, emerging with the power of a greater god, after killing the god Yenosh and draining him of his power. He then broke free into Artalia City, where he came perilously close to rearranging all existence to his whims. Vecna was challenged by a collection of Ehlonna and Pelor aligned clerics led by Augustus Pridewind, heir to the throne of Artalia at the time. The climax of the battle with Vecna caused a swirling vortex of death to engulf much of the city, including Augustus and the majority of his forces. Those who remained were able to subdue the weakened Vecna, returning him to Nowhere greatly reduced in power, though still a lesser god. He is believed to remain there to this day. Yeenoghu The patron of all savage Gnolls who resembles a Gnoll in many regards, though larger and more demonic in build. Once residing in the Abyss as a Daederim (ruler of a region in the Abyss), Yeenoghu had a continuous feud with fellow Daedrim Noxuul, and both demons pulled no punches when dealing with one another. The fight lasted so long that neither demon lord could remember what originally started the battle, but through manipulation of the other Daederim, Noxuul was able to convince them that Yeenoghu started it and was banished. Category:Browse